Redemption
by Lily1986
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a monster. Everyone needs their redemption. SPOILERS: "Luthor"
1. Chapter 1: Forgiveness

**AN: **The last two episodes of Smallville that aired garnered a lot of mixed results. I loved Luthor but only liked Icarus. I thought Luthor was a well written story that deserved to be explored more than just for 40 minutes. We need to see more of Clark Luthor. I think if we had, a lot of people would have thought differently of him. I wrote this story right after the episode aired but am getting around to posting it now. It takes place solely in the alternate universe that is Earth II. If darkness and angst isn't your thing, then I don't suggest reading this. But if you do choose to, then hopefully I can help give Clark Luthor that redemption and forgiveness he so desperately needed. As always... reviews are what get me off my arse to continue writing. :)

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness**

Blinding pain.

He closed his eyes as he fell to the ground. He was still in the place they called Watchtower, but it was different. It was destroyed but he knew he hadn't done this. He opened his eyes slowly and stared into the eyes of his executioner.

"Well, isn't this poetic." Clark Luthor sneered at his childhood classmate.

"Luthor," Oliver smirked. "So your doppelganger was right. He really was you from a parallel universe."

Clark laughed despite the pain. It felt like a thousand knives pricking his skin all over. This was it. This was the moment he'd meet his fate.

Oliver held the gun up and pointed it at him.

"Do it," Clark mocked, "Prove to me that you really are just like me."

"I'm nothing…" Oliver cocked the gun. "Like you."

Clark smirked. His small smile became a full blown grin. "Oliver, we're more alike than you realize. We're both the products of our fathers."

"Except yours was the devil."

"Like yours was such a saint," Clark snorted shaking his head as he tried sitting up. "Did you ever wonder how Lionel knew to be in Smallville on that specific day and at that specific time?"

Oliver eyed him wearily.

"You never wondered why you suddenly stopped coming over for play dates?" Clark continued. "Why your father and my father never spoke again?"

"I'm sure you've made up some elaborate story in your head about it."

Clark shrugged. "Except it's not a story. It's the truth."

Oliver began lowering his gun. He saw Clark smile and raised it again. "I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter," Clark shrugged again. "This world is hell. I've seen what's on the other side of the mirror. You'll only be putting me out of my misery."

"Finally…" Oliver placed his finger on the trigger. "We're on the same page."

Clark smiled softly and watched him. Confusion overtook him when he suddenly had his view of Oliver blocked by red. He looked up and recognized Lois Lane's backside and smiled appreciatively.

"Oliver," She was standing between him and Oliver. "Put the gun down."

"Get out of the way, Lois."

"No," She said softly. "I won't let you kill him."

"Why not?" Oliver asked holding the gun out. "You hate him too. We both do."

"Still…" She started walking toward him with her hands spread out. "You're not a murderer."

"He is," Oliver said. "He killed the Swann's. He killed Chloe. He killed Lex. He killed your dad."

Lois nodded and swallowed thickly. "And you killing him will make you no better than he is. You're a good person, Oliver. Please don't prove him right and prove me wrong."

Oliver watched her as she stepped right in the line of fire. The gun was against her chest. He looked up at her face and knew instantly. "You love him."

Her face crumbled as her bottom lip quivered. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can still see some goodness in him." She whispered.

"You two…" Oliver couldn't finish the sentence as he stepped away from her.

Lois let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Clark Luthor watched the exchange from the floor and blinked rapidly. He felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest that almost made him choke as Lois watched Oliver's retreating back.

"Oliver…"

"When?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Before we met."

Oliver nodded. "So this engagement…it's because you're settling for me."

"No." She shook her head. "I meant what I said. You are a good man. And I've never met a better man…but…"

"But you don't love me…" He finished the sentence for her.

The tear that ran down her cheek was all the confirmation he needed.

Oliver looked past her at the man on the floor. "You son of bitch."

He began stalking toward him when Lois stepped in front of him again. "Oliver."

He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He lifted them up and held her face in his hands. Lois shivered at the cold steel against her temple. Even if it was in a non threatening way, she still shuddered.

"Lois…choose me," He was telling her. "We'll leave Metropolis…we'll get out of here. He'll never find us. I can make us disappear."

She stepped out of his grip and shook her head. "He needs me."

"I need you," Oliver was pleading with her now. "Damn it! I need you!"

She smiled softly and touched his face lightly. He leaned into her touch. "No, you don't."

He looked into her eyes and understood. He could be good without her. Clark, on the other hand, couldn't. He nodded in defeat. "I'll always love you, Lois Lane."

"I know," She nodded. "I wish…"

"I know," He took her hand in his and lowered it placing the gun in her palm looking into her eyes. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her temple. Taking off her ring and placing it in his palm, she closed his hand around it. "I'm so sorry."

He swallowed thickly and attempted a small smile before walking around her. He stopped next to Clark before walking out the door. "Take good care of her, Luthor."

Lois turned around when the door finally closed and pointed the gun at Clark.

"I'm going to take away the green stuff," She said picking up the small remote on the floor without taking her eyes off him. "But you've got to promise to be good."

He nodded and she lifted the remote over her shoulder and pointed it at the window. As soon as the kryptonite disappeared he could breathe again and his blood no longer felt like it was boiling. He stood up and started walking toward her when she stepped back. She was still afraid of him. And for some reason that broke his heart. Despite all the things he'd done, he'd never meant to hurt her. Sometimes he just didn't think straight and his rage could blind him.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. And she only wished the answer was as simple.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," She answered instead. "This is yours."

He nodded and watched as she unloaded the gun in front of him and disarmed it completely and almost professionally. He smiled proudly. "Neat trick."

"You taught me well."

He nodded understanding as he remembered.

_Five years ago…_

_He traced her naked back lightly and smiled softly and she slept profoundly with the light of the full moon streaming through the window. She sighed softly and turned around to face him. Tucking the sheet tighter around her she smiled. _

"_Hi."_

_He leaned in and kissed her. What should have been a soft greeting of a kiss turned into one of urgency. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and sucked hers into his. He bruised her lips with his harsh kisses. She finally found his chest and was able to push him back and pull away._

"_Woah there…" she tried to make her smile seem unaffected._

_His eyes widened. He'd hurt her. His super strength had hurt her again. He saw the bruising around her mouth and pulled back completely. Jumping out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around his midsection he stepped away from the bed. "I…."_

"_Clark…"_

"_I'm sorry." He finished turning to leave the bedroom when he heard the bed move. He knew she was getting out and closed his eyes when he heard the shuffling of clothes. When he'd turned around she was already dressed. He frowned._

"_You didn't hurt me." She was saying as she started walking toward him. _

_He tried stepping back but bumped into the wall, making her giggle at his predicament. "There's a first. Clark Luthor actually cowering away from a girl…"_

_His eyes narrowed at her and she knew she was getting to him. But this was their thing. They riled each other up and then brought each other down. They were destructive like that. But they always kept coming back for more. They couldn't stay away from each other despite knowing that if the wrong people found out they'd both be in danger._

_Clark placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "Your father is probably wondering where you are."_

"_That's if he's even noticed." She said tracing his arms with her light touch. "What about your father."_

"_He's out of town." He smirked. _

_He heard it before she did. Someone was in the apartment. Clark shielded her from the door. Lois tried looking over him but he towered above her. _

"_You have to go." He whispered when he turned to face her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_He can't find you here."_

"_Who?"_

"_Clark…"_

_Her eyes widened. "It's Lex."_

"_Lois…please…go hide."_

_She nodded understanding. Once Clark knew she was safely hidden away in his closet he super sped around the room fixing it and making sure there was no sign of her presence at all._

_By the time the door to the bedroom was opening he was putting on a t-shirt. He turned to the doorway and found his brother shadowing it. "Lex."_

_Clark walked up to him and hugged him tersely. _

"_What are you doing here?" Clark asked as Lex walked further into the room. _

"_I just got into town," Lex smiled. "Can't I come in and check on my little brother?"_

_Clark smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course. It's just not your style. You usually find other company first."_

"_True. But there was something I needed to share with you and it couldn't wait."_

"_What is it?"_

_Lex sat on the small couch in the room next to the closet. Clark's eyes snapped to the door and his heart sped up._

"_I found our father's dirty little secret."_

"_We already knew about Lucas, Lex."_

"_Not that bastard," Lex rolled his eyes. "This bastard's female."_

"_A daughter?" Clark asked. "Lionel Luthor has a daughter out there."_

"_Yes," Lex said standing and walking toward the dresser picking up a frame. He held up a picture of the two of them from when they were younger. "And I hate to say it but she's just turned eighteen and you know what happens when illegitimate Luthors turn eighteen."_

_Clark watched as he placed the frame back. _

"_They come looking to collect." He continued. "We have to take care of her."_

"_What?"_

"_We have to get rid of her," Lex elaborated. "Lucas was one thing. He actually hated our dad more than we did. We can't risk this bitch's loyalty to dear old dad."_

"_Lex…"_

"_What, Clark? This is what we do…" he continued. "We've been planning this for as long as I remember. Get rid of dad and take over the empire. With your strength and my intellectual together we will rule this planet."_

_Clark eyed him. "I have some things I need to take care of first."_

_Lex nodded as he turned toward the door to leave. "Understood…" He turned back around to face him. "Just don't keep me waiting or I might have to team up with our new sister instead."_

_Clark watched the front door slam behind him. He super sped to lock the dead bolt and was back before Lois was fully out of the closet. Her eyes were different. She was disappointed. He could see it on her face._

"_Lois…" he started toward her but for every step he took forward she took two back. "You don't understand…"_

"_Don't I?" she asked. "Because it looks like you and Lex just planned to kill your sister and father."_

"_It's not what you think."_

"_Then explain it."_

"_I can't." he lowered his gaze from her. He couldn't take her looking at him like that. _

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Wait," He stepped in front of her. "If you're going to leave, the fire escape is better."_

_She rolled her eyes. "He's gone, Clark."_

_She tried to walk around him again but he grabbed her arm. He was holding her a little rougher than necessary. She looked up at him._

"_Please." It was all he said and she nodded succumbing to what he'd asked of her._

_She turned toward the window._

"_Lois, wait."_

_Her shoulders deflated. She turned around. "What now…"_

_He showed her a gun. She gasped. "Where did you get that?"_

"_It's mine."_

_He stepped toward her and once again she was stepping back._

"_Take it." He said._

"_What?" she shook her head. "No."_

_He put the weapon in her hand. "It's not safe out there and you know it. If you're running out of my apartment in the middle of the night and not even letting me take you home at least take the damn gun, Lois."_

_She rolled her eyes and took it from him. _

"_Do I need to teach you how to use it?" he asked smirking._

_She glared at him._

_He asked for it back and took it from her hand. He cocked it pointing it at the wall in demonstration. "Point and shoot." He then disarmed it in a matter of seconds in front of her. "Disarming it, just in case," He walked toward his dresser and pulled out a box of extra bullets and replaced the ones already in the chamber. "Reload. Got it?"_

_She groaned._

"_Lois. Did you get it?"_

"_I got it." She mumbled and took the weapon again from his outstretched hand._

"_Let me see."_

"_Clark."_

"_Lois."_

_She rolled her eyes again and repeated what he'd just shown her. He smiled proudly._

"_That's my girl."_

_She smirked. "I'm still mad at you."_

"_I know." _

"_And once I'm calm you will explain everything."_

"_Of course."_

"_Okay, I'm going to go."_

_She turned toward the window again when he called out her name._

"_Lois."_

_She turned back around._

"_I love you."_

_She smiled and winked. "Right back atcha, Smallville."_

_And she was gone._

_

* * *

_

"That's my girl." He smirked.

"I'm not your girl, Clark."

"You were…once…"

"That was another lifetime, Small-"

She caught herself and inhaled deeply. He smiled softly.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that nickname."

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Luthor," She smiled sweetly. "I have no intention of actually using it unless I'm talking about the town itself."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"Good." She felt as if they'd finally come to an understanding.

"So, what now?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "I didn't actually think that far ahead."

He gave her an amused smile.

"Shut up." She glared.

"I didn't…"

"I'll figure something out."

"It's only a matter of time before Lionel realizes I'm gone, Lois."

"Is it?" she smiled. "For all he knows you took off with your sister."

His eyes snapped to her.

"Yes. I know about that."

He lowered his gaze.

"I…she and I…we weren't…"

"Save it." She stopped it. "Please…I really don't want the details."

He nodded and clamped his mouth shut. He wouldn't mention it again unless she asked him to.

She looked around her. "What is this place?"

Clark trailed her gaze. "They call it Watchtower…" His eyes landed on her. "I think…"

She nodded and bit her lip before smiling. "This will do."

"What?"

She ran up the stairs and grinned. There was a bed in the corner. She smiled mischievously. She walked back toward the railing and looked down on him. "Welcome home, Clark."

He eyed her and went to protest. When she tossed him another glare he quickly shut his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**Chapter 2: Firework**

Clark Luthor snorted as he read the front page of Luthorcorp Media.

**Father and Son Disappear: Is It For Good?**

By: Lois Lane

He looked up from the newspaper when he heard the door opening. Tossing the paper aside he stood up from his bed and grabbed the gun on the table. He walked toward the railing, careful to not show himself and sighed in relief when he found Lois placing paper bags on the table. He smiled softly at her.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He announced causing her to stiffen.

"I thought you'd be asleep." She continued her task pretending that his presence hadn't affected her as much as he knew it had.

"It's after noon, Lois."

"I remember you used to be a heavy sleeper." Realizing what she said, she clamped her mouth shut.

He smirked and walked down the steps slowly. "What's for lunch?"

When he reached her, he peaked into the bags and grinned. "Is that…"

"Yes," She stopped him. "But it doesn't mean any thing."

"It's my favorite food, Lois."

"So?" she asked. "You haven't eaten today. I was just doing something…nice."

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

She nodded. "You're welcome."

She attempted to step past him when he blocked her path. "Where are you going?"

"Back to work." She eyed him with confusion.

"Have lunch with me."

"Clark…"

"Please…"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just for a few minutes…Tess…"

She stopped herself and bit her lip.

He ignored her and picked up the brown bag walking toward the window. She breathed in deeply and followed him as he set the food down on the window sill overlooking the city.

"How is my sister?" he finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hostile takeover comes to mind."

"Lionel's gone…" Clark nodded. "I'm…apparently gone…it's only natural. She's the last heir."

Lois nodded agreeing. "She's looking for you."

Clark snapped his head toward her. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because…" Lois stopped herself.

"Because what Lois?"

"She really did love you…" she finished before taking a bite of the honey chicken in her container.

"She didn't love me," He mumbled. "She loved what I could do. She wanted a hero."

Clark eyed her sadly as she ate quietly. He sighed causing Lois to look up from her food.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't do that," He said softly.

"Do what?"

"Try to understand my actions for the last five years…"

"Clark…I wasn't."

He put his container of food down and stood up walking away from her. Lois watched his retreating figure sadly.

"Lois, I don't know why…" he started. "I can't explain my actions for the last five years. As much as I want to I just can't."

She shrugged sadly. "I wasn't asking you to."

"You didn't have to."

Biting her lip she watched him cautiously. "Did you…did you love her?"

Clark turned back to her and walked up to her. He cupped her face in his hands. "You are the only person…I have ever loved."

He leaned in toward her but she looked away from him. He stopped inches from her face and let out a small laugh before stepping away from her.

"I'm sorry…it's just."

"Don't, " He stopped her. "I understand."

He saw her nod and walk toward the door. "I'm going to go."

He tried to smile and waved at her retreating figure. When the door closed, his face crumbled.

_Five years ago…_

_Clark walked into the library of the mansion and poured himself a glass of scotch._

"_Careful dad doesn't catch you drinking his favorite single malt, Clark."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I've seen you do it all the time, Lex."_

"_I'm legally allowed to."_

"_And alcohol doesn't affect me. I'm not human. So your laws…don't apply to me."_

"_Very true, little brother," Lex smirked. "So, I ran into General Lane's daughter in town today."_

_Clark stopped the glass before it reached his lips. "And?"_

"_And it was interesting to say the least," Lex mused as he sat down on the couch facing his brother with his arms spread out next to him. "Aren't you going to pour me a drink while I tell you all about it?"_

_Clark made sure his face was stoic when he turned around to offer the scotch to him. "What happened?"_

"_You know that muffin peddler," Lex waived her off with a flick of his hand. "She's just playing hard to get."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I promised I'd give her the world…she says she doesn't need it," Lex shrugged. "I'm starting to think I need to up my ante…know what I mean."_

_Clark eyed him warily. "No Lex…I don't…what are you talking about?"_

_Lex let a grin form slowly. "I want you to bring her cousin to me."_

"_What?"_

"_That annoying Chloe Sullivan. You know the one I am talking about. The blond girl who swears she will be the world's greatest newspaper reporter one day."_

"_What for?"_

"_To show Lois Lane that just as easily as I could give her the world…I could take it away," Lex smirked shrugging. "Bring the blond to me."_

_He stood up taking one final gulp of his scotch before placing it in Clark's hand. "Or else."_

_Clark watched him walk out of the library and felt his nostrils flare in anger. He took the glass in his hand and threw it into the fire place watching the flames ignite and glared. _

_He hated his brother._

* * *

Lois walked into Luthorcorp Media and sat at her desk. As soon as she'd done so, Tess Luthor walked into the bullpen.

"Lane," She greeted with her arms crossed. "I thought I told you not to go ahead with the article."

"Your father and brother are missing, Tess," Lois stood. "Don't you want to get word out? If anything to at least try to find them?"

"It's Ms. Luthor." Tess corrected. "And if I know my father…and my brother…they'll be found when they want to be. Not a moment sooner. Drop the story, Lois."

She turned and walked out of the bullpen. Lois watched her retreating figure and sighed. She wondered how much longer she could keep Clark hidden from the world. It was only a matter of time before Lionel Luthor appeared again.

* * *

Clark explored Watchtower with a bottle of beer in his hand. He'd take a sip every so often but it didn't matter how many he'd have. None of the alcohol could affect him.

He stopped in front of the window and watched the city.

_Five Years ago…_

_He watched as she typed at her computer in the high school's journalism room. She finally looked up from the screen and gasped when she saw his shadow._

"_Who…?"_

"_You're in danger."_

"_What?"_

_Chloe eyed her guest warily. "Who are you?"_

"_A friend," Was all he said. "You need to leave town," Tossing her a yellow manila envelope he continued. "You'll find all you need to disappear in there."_

"_Um, excuse me." Chloe stood. "Who do you think you…"_

"_If you want to live you will listen to me," He continued. "Graduation is in two days. You can attend. But as soon as you walk off the stage you are going to get in your car and leave Smallville and never look back. There's a new identity in there for you."_

"_Why?" Chloe asked. "Why are you helping me?"_

"_I'm not doing this for you." He turned to walk away._

"_Thank you," She called out to his retreating figure. "But I can't leave. My family, my friends, my life…it's all here."_

_He turned back around. "Your cousin is Lois Lane, right?_

"_You know Lois?"_

"_Sort of," He nodded. "If you love your family like you claim to you'll leave right after graduation."_

_He disappeared down the hall and never looked back._

* * *

"I don't remember bringing any alcohol with your lunch."

He snorted and turned to find Lois standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I got it down the street," He saw her begin to protest and stopped her before she could get a word in edgewise. "Don't worry. I didn't steal it. And no one saw me. I sped in grabbed a case and left money on the counter."

She smiled softly. "You're already making progress."

He shrugged and nodded toward the case next to him. "Want one?"

She watched him as he eyed her. "Sure."

He smiled and took a new bottle out popping the cap with his bare hands. She smiled as he handed it to her and they clinked bottle necks. Lois took a sip not taking her eyes off him.

"So, what'd you do all day?" she asked when he finally took a sip of his own.

"Nothing much," He shrugged. "I read. Drank. Read some more. I'm pretty sure there was a nap in there somewhere."

Lois licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. "Bored?"

"Tremendously."

She laughed softly. "Guess this lavish lifestyle is not what you're used to huh?"

"It's not." He shrugged. "But I understand why I'm here."

"Good. Cause maybe you can explain it to me."

He eyed her with confusion. "I thought…"

"So did I." She stopped him. "But Clark…this…this isn't right. I thought I could help you get better…be better…but all this is…it's just me hiding you from the world."

"Who says I need the world?" he asked. "You told me that once."

"And I meant it," She said softly. "You need to get out there. You need to live your life. This isn't living."

"Lois…I can't watch you give up on me again…on us."

"I never did," She admitted. "I just knew your destiny was bigger than us."

He watched her sadly. "I don't believe that."

"What?"

"Without you…I have no destiny. Lois, you are my destiny." He continued. "I did learn something in my time on the other side…despite what you and Oliver may think. I saw the love she had for him. He was everything for her. And I know at one time I had that from you and I blew it. I don't want to blow it again. I can't afford to do that. I really think my salvation relies on it."

"Clark, I'm not your salvation."

"Maybe not." He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands like he'd done earlier that day. "But I realized today…that you are my redemption."

She eyed him softly through her eye lashes. This time when he leaned in, she didn't pull away. When his lips touched hers for the first time in five years she saw fireworks behind her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she matched him kiss for kiss. He picked her up and held her tightly to him.

She didn't know how or when, but suddenly there was a soft mattress beneath her.

It didn't matter. All she could focus on was the urgency in his kiss. He needed her. He needed this. So did she. She traced her fingers down his arm and gasped when she touched his forearm. She found the scar. She'd heard rumors about it but he'd never let anyone see it. She glanced back at him and the look in his eyes made her feel breathless. She lifted his arm and held his forearm against her lips. Kissing the scar, she snapped her eyes to his. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. She touched his face softly, making him open his eyes. Smiling softly she stroked his cheek. He couldn't take it anymore and leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth beneath him and allowed him to explore her for the first time since the last time. He pulled away and stroked her face lightly.

"I missed you." He whispered softly.

She nodded in understanding.

He leaned in and kissed her again stroking her tongue with his. She matched his urgency. When she pulled away from him this time she was smiling.

"I never stopped loving you." She admitted.

He felt his heart soar for the first time in years. Grinning he leaned in and kissed her softly as they explored each other's bodies, becoming familiarized once again as the moonlight shining on them created shadows to mimicking their movements. There, within the darkness and in spite of it, Clark Luthor found light. Perched high above the city, and away from the legacy his father left him, he found love again in the arms of the one woman who'd ever truly owned his heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

_April 17, 2008_

_He was preoccupied, but not with the insane amount of paperwork and reports in his hands. He'd just got into town a few days earlier. He hadn't even seen her in two years. And now, he'll be seeing her every day. It was the best news his father had ever given him. He grinned like a school boy as the doors to his office automatically opened for him. He would be Editor in Chief of LuthorCorp Media. "Effective immediately", Lionel had said._

"_Ah…the prodigal son returns."_

_His eyes snapped up to the other person in the room. Lex was sitting at his desk with his feet perched up and his hands clasped around his belly. _

"_Lex." Clark greeted almost dismissively._

"_Hello brother," Lex grinned standing and walking toward him. He pulled his younger brother into an awkward half hug. "Welcome home."_

"_Thank you," Clark nodded before signaling toward his drink cart. "Drink?"_

"_Sure," The grin didn't leave Lex's face as he turned toward the radio and blasted Mozart. "Surprise me."_

_Clark tensed as he neared the cart. Before he reached it he noticed Lex walking toward his samurai collection in the far end of the office. He then poured the drink and walked back toward his brother._

"_You've never taken interest in antiques before, Lex." He commented before taking a sip of the scotch he'd poured for himself._

"_Oh, I did," Lex smiled lifting the sword out of its casing. "You just never noticed little brother. Come to think of it. There's a lot we didn't notice about one another back then."_

_Clark eyed him suspiciously. "Like what?"_

_Lex let his smile widen. "So father gave you the keys to the city? It's almost biblical. The son that leaves gets to wear the robe and the one who stayed…gets nothing."_

"_Lex…"_

"_No, I understand, Clark," Lex let his smile waver before it turned into a frown. "But see what they don't tell you when it comes to the parable of the prodigal son is that the son who stayed wasn't very happy when his brother returned."_

_Clark eyed him as he lifted the sword toward him. "Come on, Lex. Stop playing. That sword doesn't hurt me. You know that."_

"_I know…the only blades that do harm you are at the mansion," Lex watched him as he circled him slowly. "But see, what you and dad never realized my brother is that I've been doing a bit of my own research. But how could you? No one notices poor little Lex."_

_Clark noticed the blade first. Out of instinct, he didn't move. So when he felt the sudden burning sensation in his arm, his eyes widened. He looked down to see he was bleeding. _

"_What the hell…" he mumbled to himself._

"_A new piece of rock from your home planet, brother," Lex smirked. "Where blue kryptonite is temporary…" he grunted as he lifted the blade again over his dead. "This one is permanent."_

_Clark reacted quickly and jumped back away from him. His first instinct was to grab a weapon and protect himself. But Lex had taken the only sharp object in the office. _

"_Lex…" Clark held his hands up. "What are you doing?"_

"_Almost twenty years I've been fighting for our father's attention," Lex continued swinging the blade at his brother without success. "Twenty years of fighting you…the Traveler. You're not a Luthor. You're not even human!"_

_He finally connected one of blows scratching Clark's chest. Clark fell back touching the blood that oozed out of him. He was powerless. He withered in pain on the floor. The burning in his chest and on his arm a foreign pain he'd never wanted to feel again. It was worst than when his father beat him with green kryptonite._

_His face turned to the side as he watched Lex take a fireplace poker that he had lining up against the wall. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Lex…"_

_When he heard laughing above him he opened his eyes. "You wanted to be a Luthor…I'll make you one…forever."_

_Lex placed the hot fire poker against the skin of his forearm._

_Clark screamed in agony. _

_No one could hear him over the music._

_Lex lowered himself to his ear. "Gold K…it's a bitch isn't it?"_

_Clark's eyes snapped toward him. There was rage in his blue orbs._

"_Did you really think she loved you?" Lex continued. "Lois Lane didn't love you. Don't you see? She could never love an abomination like you."_

_Clark didn't know where he'd harnessed the strength from. He wasn't even sure if it was his strength but it didn't matter. Lex was finally off of him. Clark stood and quickly covered the burn on his arm. He glared at his brother that was now on the floor._

"_Not possible." Lex was saying as he scooted back._

"_You misjudged me, brother," Clark said taking the discarded sword. He lifted it and pointed it toward Lex. "Get up."_

_Lex looked up at him slowly._

"_Get up!"_

_Lex jumped slightly and started to stand slowly from his place on the floor. He walked backward toward the giant picture window overlooking the city. He took the office chair and threw it at the window, smashing the glass._

_Clark's eyes widened. "Lex…"_

"_You know…" Lex was saying. "I've always wondered if there was another world out there. One where my father didn't find you in the field that day…"_

"_Lex…" Clark lowered the sword to the ground and kicked it away. "What are you doing?"_

_Lex perched himself of the window sill and looked down at the city. "Do you think we could have been real brothers? You know…if that world existed?"_

"_I don't know, Lex," Clark started walking toward him with his arms outstretched. "But step off the ledge. Let's talk about it."_

_Lex's eyes dropped to the burn mark on Clark's left arm. "You wanted to be the perfect son. Well, guess what Clark. You are…you get to be Cain."_

_Lex threw himself back but Clark was there to catch his hand. He grunted as he tried to pull his brother up. "Lex…give me your other hand."_

_Lex smiled as he looked down at the city below him. _

"_This is what you always wanted, isn't it Clark?" Lex yelled up at him. "Dad's acceptance…well…here you are…you have it…" _

_He pushed himself off the wall and as much as Clark wanted to hold on and pull him up the gold kryptonite had rendered him powerless. _

"_Lex!"_

"Lex!"

He jumped up to a sitting position in the bed. He touched his hand to his face. It was clammy and he was sweating.

"Clark?"

He had woken her with his screaming. She'd been trying to shake him awake for the last five minutes.

His breathing was still shallow and he was still trying to get it under control. Her hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He mumbled tossing his legs over the side of the makeshift mattress and picked up his pants from the floor. Without removing the sheet across him, he pulled them up slowly.

Lois eyed him before doing the same. She found her underwear and one of his dress shirts. Buttoning it up, she watched him as he walked toward the window overlooking the city.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

He didn't answer her at first. But then she heard the small whisper. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Clark, you've been calling out Lex's name for the last five minutes in your sleep," Lois said standing behind him with her arms crossed. "I can't help you if you don't let me in."

He continued to stare out the city. Finally letting the frustration get the better of her, she sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned and grabbed her things when his soft voice stopped her.

"It was just a dream, Lois."

"About Lex?"

"About the night he died." There. He'd said it out loud. She wanted to get the first look at his inner demons, well then she would. He wouldn't hold anything back.

"So…it was a memory…" she said finally understanding the guilt that had suddenly washed over him. "Clark that was a long time ago…I mean…Lex…he was no saint…and even though I don't know what happened up there…I'm sure…I mean…"

Clark snorted in laughter before he turned around to face her. "So you believe I killed him too."

"Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Figures."

"Hey!" she watched as he turned from her again and walked toward the stairs.

"It's fine really," He was saying. "The world tells you I killed Lex so it must be true."

"Clark," Her voice stopped him half way down the stairs. "Then tell me. Tell me what happened that night."

"Why?" he asked. "Not like you'd believe me."

"You know what Clark…" she'd had enough. "You like to remind me how I've judged you. And how apparently, I've misjudged you. Fine…I take full responsibility. But you aren't innocent of that either. You've been judging me for years. From the moment we met, you thought you had me all figured out. It bothered you that you didn't. And it kills you that you still don't."

She started to walk past him on the staircase when he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home," She threw back at him. "This…whatever this is…it's over. If you can't trust me then how do you expect me to trust you?"

She shrugged his hand off her as she continued down the stairs. Before she reached the door he called after her. "I didn't."

She turned around to face him.

"Kill him, I mean," Clark elaborated. "I didn't kill Lex."

She dropped her bag on the floor next to her feet.

"Then who did?"

"He killed himself," Clark answered. "Lionel would just rather say his son was murdered than to allow the world to know that one of his children had finally cracked. He damaged Lex from when he was a kid, all the beatings, the verbal insults. All of it led to Lex jumping out of that window. Lionel just preferred putting the blame on someone else than admit that. What a dad, right?"

"Clark…"

"It's okay really…" Clark shrugged. "Made things easier. You started to see me different. So I didn't have to break your heart like I feared I always would, Lois. You ended up breaking mine."

He turned away and walked back up the stairs leaving her alone in front of the door.

"Lock the door on your way out."

She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her face. For the first time, she was disappointed. Not in him. But in herself.

_

* * *

_

Clark didn't blink. He could see him on the steps of LuthorCorp. Or what was left of him. He stepped away from the window and winced. He'd placed his hand on broken glass and it had cut through. He turned away from the open window and slid down to the floor. He nursed his right hand and saw the scar. It was grotesque. He was branded. His brother had marked him before his death. He hated him that much. He wanted him to always remember this moment.

_When the doors to the office opened he looked up. He found his father standing there calmly until he took the scene before him. He snapped his eyes back to Clark on the floor._

"_Clark…son…" he walked around the table toward him and touched his head lifting it up to see his face._

_Clark knew he looked like that same lost little boy Lionel found in the field all those years ago. Because that was exactly how he felt. Like a lost little boy who needed his father to tell him everything was going to be okay. _

"_What did you do?" Lionel asked. _

_Clark didn't answer. He just gulped as he looked up at his father._

"_No…" Lionel shook his head in denial. "No…no…no…"_

_He went to the open window and looked down at the city below. A crowd was forming and police was arriving on the scene. He turned back to Clark who was still on the floor._

"_You killed him." Lionel whispered. "You murdered your brother."_

* * *

Clark sat at the window sill. It'd become his favorite place in the world. Up here he was hidden away. Up here he was not a monster. He was not even a Luthor. He was just Clark. He smiled softly at the thought. He liked the idea of not having a last name. He liked not having to live up to Lionel Luthor's expectations. But then he glanced down at his scar, a painful reminder that he would always be a Luthor.

"So that's the night you got that scar."

He turned toward the voice and found her with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans. He nodded slowly. She bit her bottom lip and started to walk toward him. Sitting down next to him she watched him as he watched the city.

"I'm sorry, Clark," She apologized. "I guess I should have known."

"You couldn't have," His voice was scratchy. "Lionel made sure that no one could have."

"Still…" she shook her head. "I should have."

He looked at her and felt a small smile form on his lips. "The point is you know now. Now, you really know all my secrets Lois Lane."

She nodded. "Do I?"

He looked at her with confusion.

"What do you…"

"What else didn't you do but made the world believe you did, Clark?" she asked. "The Swann's? Did you really kill them?"

He shook his head silently. "No."

"Lionel?"

"I was in a kryptonite cage the day Patricia Swann died," He said. "Lionel said he was protecting me. He had a funny way of showing it."

"And Dr. Swann?"

He smirked. "My alibi wasn't really going to hold up in the court of law…"

"Why?"

"I was in my ice Fortress." He shrugged. "Jor-El…he'd trapped me in there. I guess both my dad's are real bastards. Lucky me."

She watched him sadly. "And…Chloe?"

He smiled. "That story has a happy ending."

She looked at him with confusion.

"Chloe's not dead, Lois," He smiled. "I got her out of town. Gave her a new identity. She's been writing under an alias for years."

"She's never…" Lois started. "She didn't tell me anything…"

"I told her not to," Clark continued. "I told her she was protecting you."

"Was she?"

"Yes," Clark nodded. "Lex was going to use her to get to you…it was always about you."

That was a lot for her to take in. "And my dad? Is he still alive?"

Clark shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You're going to hate me," Clark whispered. "I'm so sorry, Lois."

"What happened?"

"You have to understand…I didn't mean to."

"Clark," She stopped him. "What did you do?"

"I killed General Lane."


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession**

"But…" she eyed him angrily. "Why?"

He reached out for her but she stood away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. He sighed expecting this reaction.

"General Lane was working with Lex, Lois," Clark explained. "That's how Lex got a hold of Gold K. He's the one that convinced Lex to kill me."

"My dad didn't even know about you."

"Didn't he?" he countered. "Did you ever question why you and your father came to Smallville?"

"No…we had family here…my uncle Gabe and Chloe."

"Family on your mother's side," Clark corrected. "And even then… Chloe's mom was in a mental institution and your mom…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Lois…" he stepped toward her when she stepped back. "Your father came to Smallville looking for extraterrestrial proof."

"No…" she shook her head. "We came because he wanted to settle down and thought it'd be best to do that with family."

"Why didn't he bring your sister then?"

"Because Lucy needed to be in boarding school," Lois answered. "She had the bright future."

He shook his head. "Lois…it was never about family. It was him trying to prove something. To prove that the meteor shower was really to disguise what landed that day…me."

"No," she denied. "That's not my father."

He nodded. "I didn't want you to see them last night."

"See what?"

He turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed it back and lowered it exposing his back to her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the lacerations. "Clark…"

"Your dad didn't exactly approve of our relationship," He explained. "Even less when he found out I wasn't exactly from Kansas."

She stepped up to him and traced the red marks lightly. "He did this?"

"Amongst other things."

"When?"

"When Lex died Lionel handed me over to him," Clark put his shirt back on and started buttoning it as he turned to face her. "At least I think it was Lionel. I'm almost sure it was."

"They took you to a lab?"

He nodded. "They ran their tests. They took blood. Used refined meteor rock every single day. They took bone marrow. Cut tissue. Anything they could."

"My dad did this?"

"Your dad headed the project," Clark answered. "Lex contacted him before he died. He told him about me and about us. Lex killed himself so they'd have reason to take me in. My brother hated me so much he'd rather kill himself so he could ruin my life."

"How'd you escape?"

"I fought back one day."

"You mean you killed my father."

"I didn't mean to."

"How about you tell me what happened," She said crossing her arms. "The whole story. Don't leave anything out."

He nodded. "Alright."

_May 2008_

_General Lane walked into the room where the abomination was strapped to a table. The green meteor rock kept him subdued for long periods of time. He picked up a syringe of the refined meteor rock. The same kind they'd been using on him every day for the past month since he'd been there. _

_He flicked it a couple of times and looked down at his alien patient. _

"_Well, Clark," General Lane smirked. "Time for your medicine."_

_Clark's eyes snapped open. Kicking his leg out he knocked the General back making the syringe go flying along with him. Clark clenched his fists breaking the bindings on his wrists. He sat up on the steel table and breathed deeply. It was actually cold. He looked around finding scrubs and jumped off the table. He put them on quickly and walked to the door._

_He knew he'd need to take the perfect chance to escape. The last month of hell had taught him their routines. It was that time of the day when General Lane came in to administer the kryptonite himself. No one else was allowed near the wing when that happened and Clark knew that._

_He heard shuffling on the ground and by the time he turned around, General Lane was already almost on top of him with the syringe pointed at him. They struggled. Clark felt he was weakening the longer he was exposed to the meteor rock and grunted as he used any strength he had left to turn the syringe back on the General. His eyes widened when he saw the syringe go inside the older man's neck. _

_He fell at Clark's feet._

_Clark turned and he ran. _

_He ran like hell._

_He ran until he made it outside. And only then when the sun touched his skin did he know he was free._

"I didn't know he was dead until I made it back into town," He continued. "To this day I don't know what was mixed in that meteor rock. The official report said he'd died of a heart attack."

She swallowed thickly.

"So, Ultraman…?" she asked. "He's not really the murderer everyone thinks he is."

Clark shrugged. "I came up with Ultraman. Lionel was really proud. At first it was a way to be Lionel's muscle. He loved that. That I could strong arm our enemies. Morgan Edge gave up his territory really quickly…"

She glared at him.

"He's still alive."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Believe me. That's a well known fact."

Clark smirked. "Lionel let Ultraman take the blame for all the murders. As long as it wasn't me."

"Except Lex's death." Lois said. "He let the world believe you'd killed him. You, Clark Luthor…not…Ultraman. Why?"

"Because he wanted the world to fear Cain," Clark said. "And that is exactly who he turned me into."

She leaned in toward him. "I'm glad you told me."

"Does it change anything?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "It's too soon to tell."

"Lois…you have to know…that if I could go back and change who I am…what I've done…I would."

"You can't change the past Clark," She eyed him softly. "But you can work towards a better future."

He smiled softly.

"Your doppelganger told me in his world we were allies." She told him.

"Ah…so you met him." Clark smirked.

"But he told me something else…" she continued. "He said he couldn't live in a world where I didn't love him."

Clark eyed her with confusion.

"Thing is…" she smiled softly. "Even before he said it…a part of me knew I still loved you."

"Lois…"

"So he was wrong, Clark," She cut him off. "Whether it's Earth I Lois or Earth II Lois…I believe every version of me is meant to love you."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not him Lois. I'm not good."

"I think that's circumstantial," She smiled. "He wasn't raised by Lionel Luthor. You were. He had love in his life, all his life. You didn't."

"How do you know this?"

"I went to see Tess."

"My sister Tess?"

"Yes," She groaned.

"And she actually told you all this."

Lois smiled mischievously. "Not exactly. You Luthors really need to learn how to hide your diaries better."

Clark laughed out loud. "I don't and nor will I ever have a diary or journal."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well she does. And it seems your sister has been doing a lot of research the last couple weeks."

"About the mirror box?"

"And about what's on the other side of the mirror."

"What did she find?"

"Nothing you didn't already know."

"I don't understand."

"Hello! I'm me!" She smirked. "I can do my own research. As soon as I found out what she knew about parallel universes I went back to what he told me on the roof that night. He said his name was Clark Kent. Lionel Luthor found you in that field but in his world apparently it was a farmer and his wife. A Jonathan and Martha Kent. Do they sound familiar?"

"Not really…" Clark shook his head and then stopped. "Kent? They have a farm outside of Smallville."

"Had a farm," Lois corrected. "They both lost their farm about a year ago. Oliver…"

"Evicted them."

Lois nodded.

"Where are they now?"

"Clark."

"Lois, I want to know."

"They live in the upstairs of a coffee shop. In Smallville," She shrugged. "The Talon."

"I remember that place." He nodded. "I think I know who they are."

She smiled.

"So that's who his parents are?" he asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "They are the only Kents who lived in Smallville around the time of the meteor shower. Unless, it was someone passing by but I doubt that, it's them, Clark."

"Are they good people?"

"Very good people."

"I think it's time for Clark Luthor to come home."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the one that said I couldn't stay up here locked away from the world forever. And you were right. I have to make it right."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled. "That's your redemption, Smallville."


	5. Chapter 5: Redeemed

**AN: **This is it...! The last chapter! The ending was always meant to be this way. Its just me, giving Clark Luthor SOME hope that he could become the Clark we all know and Lois loves. I thank you for taking this ride with me, despite your views on the episode and especially in spite of them. I personally loved the episode. I feel it is one of the best episodes in the series. But not everyone felt that way, and I can understand why. So this is just as much for you guys as it was for me. I hope you enjoyed it... and now... The final chapter of Redemption...

**Chapter 5: Redeemed**

He entered the coffee shop and frowned. Everyone looked back at him and glared. He was used to being hated. But for the first time in his young life it actually bothered him. When she stepped up next to him, she took his hand in hers. He looked down at her and it was her smile that encouraged him to continue.

The road to salvation was not an easy one.

He'd learned that lesson the hard way.

And if he could just right one wrong he knew he'd be redeemed.

He walked up to the counter and placed his hands on the cool glass. Lois wrapped her small hand around his arm.

"Excuse me."

The older red head turned toward him and gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. Her blue eyes twinkled. He'd never seen what Martha Kent looked like, but he knew it was her. It just clicked inside somehow. This woman was supposed to be his mother. And for the first time, he felt jealous of his counterpart.

"How can I help you, Mr. Luthor?" she smiled. It was a smile that reached her eyes. You wouldn't think that this woman was plagued with poverty. She didn't let that show. She looked truly happy. And for a moment Clark wondered if he was doing the right thing. He felt Lois squeeze his bicep and knew it was.

"Are you Martha Kent?"

"Yes," She smiled. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, you're kind of famous," He smiled softly. It was the first genuine smile he'd ever shown a stranger. Even if this woman didn't feel like one at all. There was something so familiar about her. And there shouldn't have been. She eyed him suspiciously so he quickly recovered. "For the coffee. I hear it's the world's best."

She recovered gracefully and gave him her beautiful bright smile again. He felt an ache in his chest. It was an ache he couldn't name but had felt very few times in his life, once when Lex died and twice in the last couple of weeks.

"Sure. What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." He smiled.

Lois stepped in and ordered for them. He thanked Martha Kent and took the offered drinks in his hand. Lois and he sat on the far end of the coffee shop studying the place.

"I can't believe I never came here despite visiting Chloe all the time," She laughed. "This coffee is amazing."

"I can't believe I never came here despite living in Smallville all my life." He countered and she laughed softly letting him stump her for once.

"So…" Lois started when she placed her mug down and folded her arms on the table. "What are you waiting for? We didn't come all the way out here for the coffee, Clark."

"I know…" he looked at her. "I just need the right time."

"There's never going to be a right time." She reminded him. "It's now or never."

He gazed back at her. Stretching his arm across the table he took her hand in his. He lifted it toward his lips kissing it and smiled. "The right thing and the hardest thing are really the same thing, huh?"

She nodded. "I'm only here as support. I can't do this for you. It's all you now."

He nodded.

"Go." She signaled him toward the counter. "I'll be right here when you get back."

He smiled. Because she wasn't just promising to wait for him at that booth while he finished. She was promising so much more. That no matter what, no matter where he went, or how far into the darkness he'd gone. She'd be waiting for him. Waiting for him to come home…to come home to her.

He squeezed her hand for support and when she squeezed back with a smile, it was all he needed to stand up and do what he'd come all the way back to Smallville to do. Back to where it all began. Back to where one wrong set off a domino effect of a million wrongs. If he could just right that first wrong, then he'd be okay.

He couldn't take back the life he'd led, as much as he'd wanted to. But like Lois said, he could work toward a better future. One full of promise and love and hope, and this was the first step.

He reached the counter once more. Martha Kent noticed him and greeted him with a smile. He wondered how many of those smiles had been directed toward Clark Kent when he was growing up. He'd only just met her and her smile was infectious. He grinned back at her.

"Is there something wrong with your coffee?" she asked with worry in her tone but her smile never faltered.

He quickly shook his head to ease her worry. He wasn't coming baring bad news. For the first time in his life, he was coming with good news. At least it would be good if they accepted his proposition.

"The coffee is perfect actually," He smiled. "The best I ever had."

"Good," She nodded with a smile. "What else can I get for you, Mr...?"

"Please," He stopped her. "It's Clark."

"Clark," She nodded and winked with a smile. "You know, that is my maiden name."

He grinned. Because even if it were just a name, he did have some sort of link to this woman. And that made him happier than he ever thought possible. "I've always wondered where my father got it from."

"Your grandfather and my father knew each other," She nodded. "Small town."

He nodded understanding. And he wished again it had been the Kent's that had found him that day.

"So what can I do for you, Clark?" she asked again.

"Is your husband around?" he asked. "There's something I'd like to speak to you both about."

"Well, Jonathan is working but he should be back soon…"

As soon as the words had left her mouth the bell above the door chimed and Clark saw the smile that overtook her face. He knew her husband had just walked in and he admired the love he saw in her eyes. He'd never seen anything like that growing up. And for the first time, instead of being jealous of the other Clark, he was happy for him, because at least one version of him had this growing up. It was better than no version knowing this kind of love. Clark Kent was a lucky man, in more ways than one.

Martha greeted her husband. "Jonathan. This is Clark…"

"Luthor," Jonathan Kent eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. I know. I thought you'd left town for good."

"I'm back now," Clark tried to smile. He could feel the authority in the other man. It wasn't the same authority Lionel had. It was a kinder authority. This man could have been a great leader one day had fate given him the chance. And Clark only hoped he could bend destiny a little in their favor. "I have proposition for you Mr. Kent."

"A proposition?" Jonathan asked with more suspicion. "What kind of proposition?"

"Your wife just served me the best coffee I have ever had," Clark continued. "My father is no longer around and I've decided to leave all of his properties and fortune to my sister. I'm currently looking to break into my own business ventures."

"I don't understand."

"You both have made The Talon what it is," He continued. "I understand you lost your farm a year ago…"

"We were evicted," Martha nodded. "Jonathan had a heart attack and we had to hire an extra set of hands to help take care of the land. Eventually we couldn't make ends meet. We lost the farm almost a year and a half ago."

"What if I told you I could buy back your land?"

"Mr. Luthor…" Jonathan started to protest.

"The deed will be in your name of course," Clark smiled. "I'm not exactly a farmer."

"We couldn't let you," Martha was saying. "The debt is too much. How would we repay you?"

"That is where the business proposition comes in," Clark smiled. "I want to franchise The Talon."

"Franchise?" Jonathan asked. "You mean build more?"

"Yes," Clark nodded. "The coffee shop business seems to be booming. And I believe The Talon could be a very strong competitor. Of course, you and Martha will both be on the board of directors and this establishment will be known as the home base being that it was the first one. Which you and Martha will both own legally."

"What's in it for you?"

"I know you're good people," He said. "And circumstances have not let you thrive. I want to change that. Please, let me help you."

Jonathan and Martha both looked at each other. Jonathan was a little concerned and it was noticeable.

"I'm not my father, Mr. Kent," Clark said causing the older man to look at him. "I know my reputation and last name follows me. And it always might. But I'm not him. Whatever he did. I won't do the same."

"Just…there's plenty of people in this town who could use your help. Why us?"

Clark eyed him sincerely. "Because I know you both were meant for a better life than the one you're living. I'm going to rebuild Smallville. Bring in new jobs. Everything my father could have done but didn't, I will do. I have to make up for his mistakes…and my own."

Jonathan nodded. He could understand that. He liked honesty. And he could tell that the young man before him was being honest. He held out his hand. Clark saw his outstretched hand and smiled. He took it in his and shook it firmly.

"Would you both come with me?" Clark asked. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Jonathan nodded.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Martha smiled walking around the counter. "You both make a lovely couple."

"Not yet," Clark grinned as he watched the woman sitting in a corner booth currently sipping his coffee. "But maybe one day."


End file.
